This invention relates to electrical connection equipment and, more specifically, to a device and method for rapid and efficient connection and disconnection of a connector of an electronic circuit card with a connector on a flexible cable.
During the manufacture of an electronic circuit card produced in large quantities, the electronic circuit card must be systematically tested to assure proper assembly and operation prior to assembly into an electronic system, such as a computer, server, router, or other similar electronic system.
If the electronic circuit card is connected to the remainder of the host system by a connector, a typical test setup provides a test system with a connector to which the electronic circuit card may be connected.. The system provides electronic signals to operate or xe2x80x9cexercisexe2x80x9d the electronic circuit card, causing the electronic circuit card to perform all of its functions.
Connecting an electronic circuit card into the test setup typically requires connection of a connector on a cable or other type conductor as a portion of the test setup to a mating connector mounted on the electronic circuit card. In as much as these connectors are manually connectable, manual misalignment is a problem. Such misalignment can result in bent or jammed connector pins causing an electronic circuit card to fail the test or possibly be required to be reworked to replace the connector and retesting, thereby causing significant expense or lost time.
During manual connection or disconnection of the connectors, a twisting force couple may cause electronic circuit card failure. Rough manual handling may result in premature failure of the flex cable of the test setup and necessitate its premature replacement.
While a manual connection and disconnection of the connectors is generally satisfactory for assembly of the electronic circuit card into the host system, the need to accomplish connection and disconnection is infrequent. Great care and sufficient time may be devoted to assure that damage to any component is averted during connection of the electronic circuit cards during final assembly or servicing of the host device. Due to repeated, rapid connection and disconnection of the test setup to the electronic circuit card during testing efficiency and production through put requires a more efficient and comprehensive solution to the problem.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate damage to connectors and electronic circuit cards resulting from manual connection and disconnection of connectors associated therewith which may occur in the test phase of manufacturing.
It is another object of the invention to reduce wear and tear on flex cables of an electronic test apparatus.
It is an additional object of the invention to connect connectors with consistent and even forces.
It is a further object of the invention to improve efficiency of connections of electronic circuit cards at electronic test stations.
It is a still another object of the invention to disconnect the connectors while maintaining the electronic circuit card in a fixed position.
These Objects of the Invention are exemplary and to identify at least some objectives of the invention. The Objects of the Invention are not intended to nor should they be used in any manner to limit or restrict the invention.
In order to accomplish the above Objects of the Invention and others which become apparent as well as to overcome the problems of a prior art approach, particularly the manual approach to connecting the connectors, a frame supports a slidable block with a clamping device mounted thereon for retaining an electrical connector in a precise position on an axis of reciprocation and connection, which is aligned with a connector on an electronic circuit card disposed therebelow.
The frame provides a precise reciprocation guide for the slide block as well as a grounding point for a toggle assembly for reciprocating the slide block.
An electrical connector is rigidly clamped to the slide block for connecting the electronic circuit card to an electronic test setup.
Clamping of the electronic circuit card in a position aligned with the connector clamped to the slide block is accomplished by spring-biased electronic circuit card engaging foot blocks pressing on the electronic circuit card. The spring force through the foot blocks is designed to exceed the forces required to disconnect the mating connector on the electronic circuit card from the connector on the flex cable.
An electronic circuit card support provides a solid support surface against which a portion of an electronic circuit card may rest and against which other portions of an electronic circuit card may be forced during the connection process. A central window or opening in the electronic circuit card support prevents contact between the electrical conductors, solder joints and electrical contacts and any other surface. This structure prevents both short circuits during testing and possible breakage of the electronic circuit card or conductors due to deformation of the electronic circuit card or the connections between the circuitry on the electronic circuit card and the connector thereon.
Movement of the slide block, clamp, foot blocks and connector are effected by a toggle mechanism which pushes the slide block or pulls the slide block down or up, respectively. The toggle mechanism may be operated by a manually operable lever or handle. Additionally, a toggle connection may be pushed past dead-center to lock the slide block down against the force of springs biasing the foot blocks, thereby preventing disconnection of the connector and the mating connector during the testing of the electronics of the electronic circuit board. Movement of the slide block forces the aligned connectors together completing the connection thereof.
The toggle may be unlocked by pulling the toggle connection back over-center and either pulling the slide block away from the electronic circuit card or by permitting the spring-bias to separate the slide block and connector from the mating connector on the electronic circuit card.
This Summary of the Invention is provided as a brief description of the more significant aspects of the invention to aid the reader in gaining a general understanding of the invention and is not intended to be used to limit the invention in any manner.
A more complete and detailed understanding of the invention may be gained from the attached drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention that follow.